The boy and the ghost
by sexyTARDIS108
Summary: Angel senses trouble. Max and the gang are off to save the world again. Danny Phantom is a half ghost, half human ghost human he is in his own process of saving the world when Max and the gang show up. Danny and Iggy become god friends as they are both outcasts even among their friends. Is there a romance brewing between these two? Why is Sam so angry with Danny? Read it.
1. Chapter 1

"Max! Max!" little Angel cried.

"What is it?" Max asked concerned.

"I don't fell very good my head hurts!," Angel cried.

"What's going on is she ok?!" Fang asked walking in the room undetected as usual.

"I hate it when you do that!" max screamed at him.

"I know," he said giving his version of a smile.

Fang hadn't smiled since that day at the pierre with Max. He was glad she didn't choose "that little bitch" Dylan. But he still couldn't get the girl. Not when the safety of the flock, and more importantly the world was always hanging in the balance.

"Fang. My head hurts! It's crushing my skull! The monsters!" Angel cried desperate for it to stop.

"Monsters? What monsters? Are we being attacked by those stupid erasers again. They're so annoying since they got those wings. Do you have to kill Ari a third time?! Max what is it like to kill? I bet it's awful. Does it eat you up inside? Slowly gnawing at all that's left of your mortal soul? Wait! What monsters?!" Nudge asked entering the room her motor mouth running on and on as always.

"They're dead. They're ghosts. I can feel them pulling at me. Trying to communicate. One in particular seems very persistant and angry," Angel said tears dropping from her eyes.

"Max we'd better check this out,"Fang said.

"Angel sweetie can you sense where it's comming from?,"Max asked.

Angel concentrated searching for a location. Her head felt like it being electorshocked from the inside. It felt like someone had poured molten lava on her brain and it was slowly melting.

"Got it! The frequencies are coming from Amity Park,"

"We could fly there in about twenty minutes," Max said making calculations.

"Gazzy ,Iggy come on!,"Max yelled.

The two boys followed Max and the rest of the flock out the upstairs window.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't get through just one day where there's no ghosts to fight can I?!,"Danny sighed.

"Aparantely not," Sam said thinking about how much she loved Danny but was too afraid to tell him how she felt.

"Sam cover me while I go ghost,"

"Anything for you Danny," Sam said day dreaming about becoming Mrs. Sam Fenton.

"Let's go!," Danny said grabbing Sam's hand she was starting to get used to flying with him. "We've got some ghost butt to kick!"

They flew towards the place where all the screams were coming from. They couldn't tell what was going on. It was too loud and crowded.

One thing was for sure. This wasn't one of Danny's usual lame-o idiot enemies. There were at least ten dead bloody ripped apart people. To the point where you couldn't tell that it was at point a person.

"Danny what are we gonna do?" Sam screamed.

"I-I don't know! I guess I'm going to have to try to stop it!"Danny said.

Danny put Sam down and told her to hide. He couldn't stand the thought of her getting hurt.

Danny finally caught a glipse of what he was up against. It was a boy about fifteen or sixteen. He was very muscular, much much much more muscular than Danny. He had a scar across one of his eyes. He looked like a werewolf, but it was something much more than that. He also had wings. He looked like some freak lab experiment gone wrong. He definantly was a ghost though. Where did he come from? How did he die? How did he end up here? Why was he massacreing Danny's city? All of these questions and thoughts ran through Danny's mind as he tried to fight away the panic and fear that he felt.


	3. Chapter 3

Max and the flock were finally flying over Amity Park. They could hear screams and flew in the direction of them. Angel started to scream. Then she lost conciuosness and began to fall. Gazzy caught her but she slipped out of his hands. Max raced to catch her but was not fast enough.

Angel was caught, but not by any member of the flock. She was caught by a strange boy with green eyes, white hair, and a white ghost tail. The boy landed and set her on the ground. Something strange happened then. A light flashed and he had black, hair, blue eyes and the body of a normal boy. Who was this guy?

Angel finally regained conciousness.

"Are you ok?" Danny asked Angel as she opened her eyes.

"W- Wha- Wh- Who are you?" Angel asked Danny.

"My name is Danny and who might you be?" Danny asked Angel trying not to gape at her wings. He had seen a lot of strange things but nothing quite like this.

"I- I'm Angel and thanks for saving me by the way,"

Max and the flock landed. They all crowded Angel and made sure was ok. They checked for broken bones and torn wings. She seemed to be alright.

"If you don't mind me asking how did you all get this way?," Danny asked.

"That is a story that would take time that we don't about you ghost boy?" Max said.

"No time. Just one question though. What are you doing here?"

"Angel, the girl you saved, thank you by the way, sensed something and we all came to try to stop it. Saving the world is kind of our thing," Max explained.

"Same here. Do you know what's going on?," Danny asked.

"I know you are scared Danny but you need to tell them what you saw," Angel said.

"How could you possibly have known what I saw?"

"She can read minds. It's really cool. she can breathe under water an communicate with fish too. It's not fair she got all the cool powers. I can only control metal machinery and hack things very well. Well anyways that is how she knew," Nudge said.

"A mind reader, a hacker, what else can you guys do?," Danny asked.

"That's all for another time Danny. What did you see?," Max asked.

"Well there was this ghost. He's probably still up there. But he was tearing people apart. He looked like a werewolf but I don't know what he was. He had wings too. Oh and there was a scar on one of his eyes," Danny said describing.

Max paused her face drained of color. She looked like she was going to throw up. She felt like that too. Her eyes began to well with tears. She couldn't talk and when she did she could manage a hoarse whisper "Ari..."


	4. Chapter 4

"Max are you sure?," Iggy asked.

"It has to be Ari," Fang said.

"Who's Ari?," Danny asked.

"That's another long story," Max said.

"You guys have got a lot of those huh?" Danny asked.

"You don't even know the half of it," Max sighed.

Angel stood up.

"That's who must have been trying to reach through to me," she said.

"He was trying to lure us here. But why?,"Iggy said.

"I don't know but it's porbably not for tea and cakes," Fang said.

"Fang quit being a smart ass. We've gotta stop him from continuing to kill these people regardless of what he wants with us," Max said.

"What if it's a trap?" Gazzy asked.

"Well we're just going to have to take that chance," Max said.

"Ok," The rest of the flock said in agreement.

"Ok so Max is it it? What's the plan?" Danny asked.


End file.
